VIXX FANFICTION : Our Baby
by storlight
Summary: Ravi...atau Ken? Siapa yang harus Leo pilih?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Our Baby (Part 1)

Cast : VIXX's member

"Ayo bersulang!"

Terlihat enam namja sedang bersulang lalu meminum minuman yang berada digelas kecil miliknya. Mereka adalah member boyband Korea, yaitu VIXX. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berpesta untuk merayakan penutupan masa promosi album baru mereka yaitu Kratos dan album special mereka yaitu Milky Way. Tentu setelah melewati masa promosi yang sangat melelahkan, CEO Jellyfish memberikan waktu pada member VIXX untuk bersenang-senang. Untuk memanfaatkan waktu itu, member VIXX menyewa satu klub.

Setelah waktu menunjukakan pukul dua belas malam, Hongbin dan Hyuk izin untuk pulang ke dorm lebih dulu diantar oleh mobil yang di kendarai oleh N. Sementara sisanya masih akan di klub sampai pagi. Ken menari tidak jelas akibat terlalu mabuk. Ravi dan Leo? Hanya duduk melihat cute main vocal mereka yang aneh itu.

"Wonshik-ah..."

"Ne, hyung?"

"Masa promosi album baru kita sudah selesai..."

"Benar, hyung..."

Leo menoleh pada Ravi, menatap Ravi dengan tatapan mata nya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan juga cantik di saat bersamaan, menurut Ravi.

"Kau ingat kan?"

"Tentu saja. Lima hari setelah menyelesaikan masa promosi album baru kita, kita akan menikah kan? Tentu saja aku ingat. Kita sudah menyiapkan semuanya, chagi."

Leo tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari Ravi, lalu memeluk Ravi dengan erat. Setelah itu Ravi dan Leo melanjutkan aktifitas mereka tadi, yaitu menghabiskan beberapa botol soju lagi seraya melihat main vocalnya yang aneh itu.

Saat ini sudah memasuki pagi hari. Sinar matahari pagi memasuki sebuah ruangan dan sedikit mengganggu namja yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Namja itu adalah Ravi. Ravi membuka matanya perlahan, lalu duduk dan merenggangkan ototnya. Ravi melihat sekelilingnya, sekarang dirinya berada di sebuah kamar, tapi entah kamar siapa ini. Mungkin ini salah satu kamar di klub, mengingat kemarin Ravi langsung tertidur setelah menghabiskan soju bersama Leo...sepertinya.

Ravi menoleh ke samping, dan Ravi langsung terkejut ketika melihat Leo tertidur di sampingnya tanpa memakai busana apapun, di sebelah Leo ada Ken yang juga tidak mengenakan baju sama sekali. Ketika Ravi melihat tubuhnya, dia juga tidak mengenakan baju. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ravi shock.

"Ige mwoya?!"

Mendengar teriakan Ravi, Leo dan Ken terbangun. Melihat pemandangan pertama yang di lihat mereka, yaitu Ravi yang tidak mengenakan baju sama sekali membuat Leo dan Ken ikut terkejut. Dan ketika mereka menyadari kalau mereka juga tidak mengenakan baju, itu membuat mereka semakin terkejut. Bahkan ranjang yang mereka tempati berantakan dan sedikit basah.

"Wonshik-ah, apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Molla, hyung! Saat aku terbangun aku sudah menemukan kita dengan keadaan begini!"

Ravi memerhatikan tubuh Leo baik-baik, terdapat bekas kiss mark di sekitar leher dan dada Leo. Ravi langsung memegang kedua pipi Leo. Ken pun ikut melihat Leo dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Hyung? Kamu baik-baik saja 'kan? Lihat tubuhmu, siapa yang membuat tanda itu?"

Leo menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat leher dan dadanya terdapat cukup banyak tanda kiss mark, entah siapa yang melakukan itu. Ravi menatap Leo khawatir, Ravi takut kalau ada orang lain selain dia yang menyentuh kulit mulus calon 'istri' nya itu.

"Ken hyung, ini bukan ulahmu kan?"

"Aniyo! Kurasa tidak..."

"Sudah, lebih baik kita cepat pulang ke dorm lalu kita bicarakan ini lagi di dorm nanti."

Leo dan Ken mengangguk setuju mendengar perintah dari Ravi. Ravi dan Ken bergegas turun dari ranjang tempat mereka berbaring sekarang, lalu memakai baju mereka masing-masing. Namun, saat Leo mencoba bergerak, Leo merasakan perih yang teramat sangat pada bagian bawahnya.

"Akh..."

Mendengar Leo yang sedang meringis kesakitan itu, Ravi dengan sigap mendekati Leo dan menatap Leo dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ada apa, hyung? Ada yang sakit?"

"Um...aku tidak bisa berdiri...bagian 'itu' sakit..."

Entah mengapa, Ravi langsung mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi pada calon 'istri'nya ini. Tapi, siapa yang sudah melakukan hal 'itu' pada calon 'istri'nya? Ravi atau Ken? Ah, Ravi tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini dulu. Ravi segera memakaikan Leo baju dengan sangat berhati-hati lalu menggendong Leo ala bridal style keluar dari kamar itu, diikuti Ken di belakang.

Setelah mereka semua sampai ke dorm, Ravi menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka bertiga, tertutama pada Leo. N, Hongbin, dan Hyuk yang mendengar itu benar-benar terkejut.

"Mwo?! Lalu siapa yang melakukan hal 'itu' pada Leo?"

"Molla, hyung! Kami bertiga sedang dalam keadaan mabuk malam itu..."

Sebelum Ravi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ravi melirik pada Ken yang berada tidak jauh darinya dengan tatapan mata tajam, itu membuat Ravi tidak terlihat seperti Ravi yang biasanya dan membuat Ken sedikit takut.

"Jika Ken hyung yang melakukan hal 'itu' pada Leo hyung, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, hyung!"

"Wonshik-ah, percayalah padaku! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu pada calon 'istri' orang 'kan?"

"Siapa yang tau? Pada saat itu 'kan kamu juga sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, Lee Jaehwan!"

"Wonshik-ah...teganya kau mencurigai teman dekatmu sendiri..."

"Aish, sudahlah Ravi. Belum tentu juga Ken yang melakukan hal 'itu' pada Leo 'kan? Bagaimana kalau itu kamu sendiri?"

N berusaha menenangkan Ravi yang duduk di sebelah kirinya dengan penepuk-nepuk punggung Ravi, lalu tatapan mata N terfokus pada Leo, menatap Leo dengan serius.

"Leo, apa kamu ingat siapa yang menyentuhmu semalam?"

"Aku tidak ingat sama sekali hyung... Saat itu aku juga dalam keadaan mabuk..."

Leo menundukkan kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi sedih, Ravi merangkul lalu mencium pipi Leo lembut. Ravi tau calon 'istri'nya ini pasti yang paling merasa terguncang setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya.

Setelah mereka mendiskusikan masalah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi karena yang terpenting Leo baik-baik saja. Memang keputusannya terdengar bodoh, tapi setelah N mencoba untuk membuat Ravi yakin kalau bukan Ken yang sudah menyentuh Leo, Ravi mencoba percaya dan masalah pun selesai.

Setelah lima hari berlalu, akhirnya tibalah hari pernikahan Ravi dan Leo. Mereka menyewa sebuah gedung gereja sekaligus pendeta. Mereka melaksanakan pernikahan mereka secara tertutup dan hanya di datangi oleh member VIXX, keluarga Kim, dan keluarga Jung. Tidak lupa Ravi dan Leo juga mengundang beberapa teman dekat mereka. Pernikahan ini memang sederhana, tapi akan menjadi moment paling istimewa untuk Ravi dan Leo.

Ravi dan Leo berdiri di depan pintu gereja. Mereka berdua terlihat tegang, namun berusaha menenangkan diri mereka. Ravi menoleh pada Leo, dan begitu terpesona melihat Leo yang terlihat cantik dengan balutan baju serba putih.

"Wonshik-ah?"

Leo menoleh pada Ravi dan menatap Ravi dengan ekspresi wajah kebingungan karena Ravi terus menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ah hyung...mianhae. Hyung terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, dan membuatku ingin memandangi wajahmu terus."

Mendengar apa yang Ravi katakan, wajah Leo memerah. Leo menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tidak lama kemudian, bel gereja berbunyi dan pintu gereja terbuka.

Suara piano yang melantunkan lagu pernikahan terdengar dengan indahnya. Ravi menggenggam erat tangan Leo, kemudian Ravi dan Leo berjalan masuk ke dalam gereja itu. Di depan altar, sudah terlihat pendeta yang menunggu mereka berdua dan sebuah meja kecil tempat menyimpan sepasang cincin yang akan Ravi dan Leo kenakan nanti. Seluruh tamu undangan yang datang terlihat bahagia dan terharu melihat Ravi dan Leo yang sebentar lagi akan di resmikan menjadi 'suami-istri'. Tapi tidak untuk satu orang, Ken. Disaat semua orang merasa bahagia hari ini, hanya Ken terlihat tidak bahagia hari ini, entah mengapa.

Sambil berjalan, Ravi menatap Leo dengan senyuman berusaha menenangkan Leo. Ravi dapat merasakan kalau Leo sangat tegang, terasa dari genggaman Leo pada tangannya. Setelah mereka sampai di depan altar, lebih tepatnya di depan pendeta, sang pendeta mulai memberkati mereka.

"Apakah kalian siap?"

"Ya, kami sangat siap."

"Baiklah, saudara Kim Wonshik. Apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Jung Taekwoon sebagai 'istri' anda dan menemaninya dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam kaya maupun miskin?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Lalu, saudara Jung Taekwoon. Apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Kim Wonshik sebagai 'suami' anda dan menemaninya dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam kaya maupun miskin?"

"Ya...saya sangat bersedia."

"Dengan ini, kalian berdua telah di resmikan menjadi 'suami-istri'. Silahkan saling memasangkan cincin dan saling memberikan ciuman pada pasangan kalian."

Ravi dan Leo mengubah posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Ravi meraih tangan Leo, lalu mengambil satu cincin perak dengan sedikit taburan berlian kecil dicincin itu, lalu memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Leo.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu...hyung."

Ravi memegang kedua pipi chubby milik Leo lalu mendekatkan wajah Leo, dan mencium kening Leo dengan ciuman lembut. Setelah itu, sekarang Leo yang akan memasangkan cincin pada Ravi. Leo mengambil cincin perak yang terlihat polos namun elegan, lalu memasangkannya pada jari manis Ravi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Leo langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ravi lalu mencium bibir Ravi dengan ciuman dalam. Sebetulnya Ravi sangat terkejut melihat apa yang Leo lalukan, namun Ravi menyukai ciuman Leo dan membalas ciuman Leo dengan ciuman lembut. Melihat itu, semua tertawa bahagia kecuali Ken. Ekspresi wajah Ken terlihat sangat kesal, lalu pergi keluar gereja itu diam-diam.

Leo membuka matanya sedikit, dan mendapati Ken yang sedang berjalan pergi keluar dari gereja tersebut. Leo melepas ciumannya dengan Ravi lalu melihat kepergian Ken. Leo benar-benar bingung, ekspresi wajah Ken tadi terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ken kenapa...?"

Melihat Leo yang seperti itu, Ravi menatap Leo dengan ekspresi bertanya. Ravi menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu depan gereja yang Leo tatap, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa karena pada saat Ravi menoleh pada pintu, pintu sudah tertutup rapat kembali.

"Hyung? Ada apa?"

Leo menolehkan kepalanya pada Ravi, lalu tersenyum manis pada Ravi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ravi menganggukan kepalanya lalu Ravi menggendong tubuh Leo ala bridal style dan membawa Leo keluar gereja tersebut.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu, Leo dan Ravi terlihat semakin mesra. Meskipun Leo terlihat agak aneh, Leo menjadi lebih sensitif, childish dan lebih terlihat cantik sekaligus manis. Tapi member VIXX justru malah berfikir Leo menggemaskan. Dan soal pernikahan Leo dan Ravi, tentu mereka tidak mengatakan hal itu pada publik, karena mereka tidak mau membuat fans nya dan nitizen melemparkan hinaan pada Leo dan Ravi. Yah, sebetulnya member VIXX terutama Ravi berusaha melindungi Leo dari hal itu. Sudah di katakan tadi, Leo menjadi lebih sensitif dan childish. Mereka takut kalau sampai fans yang tau bahwa Leo dan Ravi sudah menikah lalu menghina Leo, Leo akan melakukan hal aneh yang membuat fans khawatir lagi. Seperti...menghapus akun SNS nya lagi mungkin? Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Tapi meskipun begitu, hubungan Leo dengan keluarga Kim sangat baik. Keluarga Kim terutama adik Ravi, Kim Jiwon, sangat menyukai sikap Leo yang kalem dan sangat sopan itu. Begitu pula dengan Ravi. Sikap Ravi yang ceria dan easy going itu membuat Ravi mudah dekat dengan keluarga Jung, terutama noona-noona Leo. Hubungan keluarga mereka sangat baik

Pagi ini, tepatnya pukul 06:30, N berkeliling dorm untuk membangunkan member VIXX untuk makan dan bersiap karena mereka ada jadwal talk show di adara radio sunbae mereka, Ryeowook. Pertama, N membangunkan Ken yang satu kamar dengannya.

"Ken-ah! Ireona. Ini sudah pagi."

Dengan agak malas, Ken membuka matanya perlahan lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ken turun dari tempat tidur lalu langsung berkaca di cermin untuk merapihkan rambutnya yang bewarna blonde itu.

"Hyung, hari ini kita makan apa?"

"Nasi goreng. Cepatlah mandi, nanti kita ada schedule."

Ken menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu mengambil handuk kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi seraya menguap lebar. N menggelengkan kepala melihat Ken menguap lebar dengan tidak elitnya seperti itu, namun N tidak terlalu peduli lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Selanjutnya, saatnya membangunkan BinHyuk couple. N membuka pintu kamar BinHyuk couple dengan perlahan, dan terlihat sangat terkejut melihat posisi tidur Hongbin dan Hyuk yang terlihat...err..berantakan.

"Yakk! Hongbin! Hyuk! Ireona~ ini sudah pagi."

"Ya, hyung..."

Hongbin dan Hyuk yang merasa tidurnya terganggu karena teriakan berisik dari leader mereka, langsung membuka mata mereka lalu berjalan keluar kamar mereka sebelum mendengar teriakan dari leader mereka yang bisa membuat telinga pecah, padahal sejujurkan Hongbin dan Hyuk masih sangat mengantuk.

Dan yang terakhir, pasangan pengantin baru yaitu Leo dan Ravi. N agak lega, karena Leo sangat mudah untuk dibangunkan. Sedangkan Ravi? Memang Ravi sangat sulit dibanginkan, tapi N bisa menyuruh Leo untuk membangunkan Ravi karena Leo adalah 'istri' Ravi.

"Leo-ya! Ayo bangun."

Leo membuka matanya mendengar suara leadernya, lalu bangkit dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Namun, N merasa ada yang aneh pada Leo. Leo terlihat sangat pucat.

"Leo? Ada apa? Kamu sakit?"

"Entahlah...kepalaku sangat pusing dan perutku sedikit tidak en_ukh."

Belum sempat Leo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Leo merasa sangat mual. Dengan cepat Leo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanananya.

"Leo...? Kamu baik-baik saja 'kan...? Apa kamu perlu beristirahat di dorm dulu...?"

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja hyung."

Leo berusaha memberikan senyum manis pada leadernya itu untuk meyakinkan N bahwa dirinya memang baik-baik saja. N hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa mandi dan bangunkan Ravi ok?"

Leo tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya pada N. N menatap Leo dengan cemas, namun kemudian N pergi keluar dari kamar Leo dan Ravi untuk memasakkan sarapan untuk member VIXX.

Semua anggota VIXX berkumpul dalam satu meja untuk memakan makanan mereka. Semua member VIXX terlihat ceria, namun tidak dengan Leo. Ravi terus memperhatikan Leo, Leo terlihat tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali dan hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya.

"Hyung? Ada apa? Kenapa tidak menyentuh makananmu?"

"Uh? Tidak ada apa-apa, Wonshik-ah..."

"Kalau begitu makanlah makananmu hyung."

Leo berusaha tersenyum tipis pada Ravi, lalu mulai menyendokkan nasi gorengnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Namun rasa mual itu kembali mendatangi Leo.

"Huek.."

Leo langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Dan seketika, semua mata member VIXX langsung terarah pada Leo. Terutama Ravi yang terlihat sangat khawatir pada Leo.

"Hyung? Kamu tidak apa-apa? Hyung sakit?"

Bukannya menjawab, Leo malah bangkit berdiri lalu berlari menuju toilet. Leo mendekati closet toilet lalu berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya yang terus bergejolak, namun nihil, tidak ada yang keluar sama sekali. Tidak lama kemudian Ravi datang mendekati Leo, lalu mengusap-usap punggung 'istri'nya.

"Ada apa, hyung? Hyung sakit? Katakan saja padaku."

"Perutku mual...dan kepalaku terasa sangat pusing..."

Ravi menarik Leo membuat Leo menghadap pada tubuhnya. Ravi memegang kening 'istri'nya itu untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Leo.

"Hyung panas sekali...sepertinya hyung demam. Sudahlah, hyung hari ini istirahat di kamar saja ne? Nanti aku akan minta Hakyeon hyung untuk membuatkan bubur lalu meminta izin manager untuk memberimu libur."

"Lalu aku sendiri di dorm ini?"

"Haha, tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menemanimu, hyung."

Ravi mengecup pipi Leo lalu Ravi membantu Leo yang terlihat sangat lemas itu untuk keluar toilet. Di depan toilet, N, Ken, Hongbin, dan Hyuk sudah menunggu mereka dengan tatapan mata khawatir tertuju pada Leo.

"Ravi-ya, ada apa dengan Leo?"

"Leo hyung sepertinya sakit. Hyung, tolong buatkan bubur untuk Leo hyung."

N menganggukn lalu segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka ke dapur untuk membuatkan bubur untuk Leo. Sementara member VIXX lain masih di situ. Ken meraih tangan Leo, dan merasakan suhu tubuh Leo terasa sangat panas.

"Tubuhnya panas sekali... Apa Leo hyung bisa ikut ke acara radio hari ini?"

"Sebaiknya Leo hyung tidak ikut dulu, aku juga tidak ikut karena aku mau merawat Leo hyung di dorm. Tidak mungkin kita tinggalkan Leo hyung sendiri 'kan?"

"Aku juga tidak ikut kalau begitu."

Mendengar Ken mengatakan hal itu, mata Leo, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk langsung tertuju pada Ken.

"Hyung, tidak mungkin 'kan hanya aku, Hyuk, dan N hyung yang datang ke sana?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hyung itu salah satu moodmaker di VIXX, kalau tidak ada hyung siapa yang akan membangun suasana diantara kita?"

"Tapi aku juga mau diam di dorm, aku juga khawatir pada Leo hyung."

Mendengar keributan di ruang tengah, N menghampiri mereka dengan membawa semangkuk bubur lalu menatap mereka dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hyung! Ken ingin ikut diam di dorm. Mana mungkin kita ke studio radio hanya bertiga 'kan? Hanya aku, Hongbin hyung, dan hyung saja? Begitu?"

"Eoh? Ken-ah, untuk apa kamu diam di dorm juga? Sudah ada Ravi, 'suami' Leo yang menjaga Leo disini, lalu untuk apa kamu ikut di dorm? Aku tau kamu cemas pada Leo, aku juga. Tapi kita bisa percayakan Leo pada 'suami'nya 'kan?"

Ken menghela nafas pasrah mendengar omelan dari N, lalu memutar bola matanya dan memutuskan untuk menuruti apa yang N katakan dari pada berdebat panjang dengan N. Sementara itu Ravi, pandangan matanya tertuju pada semangkuk bubur yang N bawa.

"Itu untuk Leo hyung?"

"Iya."

"Biar aku yang membawakannya."

Ravi mengambil semangkuk bubur itu dari tangan N, lalu Ravi dan Leo berjalan ke kamar mereka berdua. N menyuruh seluruh member VIXX yang tersisa untuk cepat mengganti pakaian dan membiarkan Leo berdua saja dengan Ravi.

Ravi dan Leo masuk ke kamar. Leo langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang tempat tidurnya lalu menarik selimut sampai leher. Ravi duduk di sisi ranjang Leo, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Leo dengan pelan.

"Hyung, jangan tidur. Ayo makan buburnya dulu."

Leo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menjawab ajakan Ravi. Ravi menghela nafas melihat respon yang di berikan Leo. Agak kesal dengan sikap Leo yang keras kepala di saat Ravi benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan Leo.

"Hyung, aku akan marah kalau hyung tidak mau makan."

Mendengar ancaman dari Ravi, Leo langsung bangkit untuk duduk. Ravi tersenyum melihat respon Leo. Ternyata ancamannya mempan. Ravi mengambil bubur dari meja kecil, Ravi menyendoki bubur dari mangkuk lalu mengarahkan sendoknya pada mulut Leo. Leo menerima suapan dari Ravi itu dengan sangat terpaksa. Leo tidak mau Ravi marah padanya.

Setelah memakan beberapa suap bubur, Leo sudah tidak tahan karena perutnya benar-benar sangat mual.

"Sudah. Aku tidak mau makan lagi."

Ravi menghela nafasnya -lagi- lalu meletakkan mangkuk buburnya pada meja kecil lalu membantu Leo untuk kembali berbaring. Ravi memegang kening Leo, untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Leo dengan harapan panasnya turun, tapi tenyata belum turun juga.

"Hyung, mau ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak usah."

"Kau yakin?"

Leo hanya membalas dengan anggukan lalu memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk tidur. Ravi menyelimuti Leo sampai leher lalu mencium kening Leo lembut. Sebenarnya Ravi sungguh gemas, rasanya Ravi ingin menyeret Leo ke rumah sakit karena Ravi penasaran apa yang terjadi pada 'istri'nya, namun Ravi urungkan karena Ravi tidak mau memaksa Leo.

Ravi berjalan keluar kamar, dan tiba-tiba Ravi menemukan Ken berdiri di depan kamarnya dan kamar Leo. Tentu saja itu membuat Ravi heran, apa yang Ken lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya member VIXX lain sudah pergi?

"Ravi-ya..."

Mendengar namanya di panggil oleh Ken, Ravi mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Ken dengan tatapan mata bertanya, dibalas dengan tatapan serius dari Ken.

"Maaf, aku menyukai 'istri'mu. Aku menyukai Leo hyung."

Ravi membulatkan mata mendengar apa yang Ken ucapkan. Ravi benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang yang Ravi sayang setelah Leo, sahabatnya yang selalu Ravi percayai, sekarang mengatakan dengan tampang serius dan tanpa dosa berkata bahwa dia mencintai 'istri'nya. Itu benar-benar membuat Ravi shock.

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Our Baby (Part 2)

Cast : VIXX's member

N semakin kewalahan melihat membernya. Yang pertama, sudah dua hari Leo setiap pagi mual dan muntah, namun Leo bersi keras tidak mau memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit dan terus berusaha meyakinkan member lain kalau dia baik-baik saja. Yang kedua, pasangan RaKen, dua sahabat yang biasanya selalu berisik bersama dan bercanda tawa bersama sekarang terlihat saling diam. Untung saja pasangan BinHyuk damai tanpa masalah.

Tapi kelihatannya pagi ini adalah pagi yang cukup indah untuk N. Pagi ini Leo terlihat sehat, tidak seperti kemarin. Ya, setidaknya itu sedikit meringankan hati N. Satu masalah menghilang, tinggal masalah pasangan sahabat RaKen. Tapi sepertinya N yakin Leo bisa menangani masalah itu.

"Hyung, pagi ini bolehkah aku yang memasak?"

N menoleh pada Leo yang tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu saat dirinya hendak memasakkan sarapan untuk para member. Tatapan Leo terlihat sangat berbinar, kelihatannya Leo sangat ingin mencoba untuk memasak. N menganggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum pada Leo.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kamu perlu bantuanku?"

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku akan membantumu, chagi."

Suara itu mengejutkan Leo. Suara itu adalah suara Ravi. Entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba Ravi sudah berada di belakang punggungnya dan memeluk pinggang Leo seraya menciumi leher 'istri'nya.

"Ravi? Baiklah..."

"Aku juga akan ikut membantu, hyung."

Tiba-tiba Ken ikut masuk ke dapur. Melihat kehadiran Ken, Ravi terlihat tidak suka. Ravi menatap Ken dengan tatapan tajam, berharap Ken pergi dari tempat itu. Namun Ken sepertinya tidak mau kalah. Dia balas tatapan Ravi dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam pula. Itu membuat Leo bingung.

"Um...sudah, Wonshik-ah, Jaehwan-ah, ayo masak bersama saja?"

Ravi dan Ken menolehkan kepala pada Leo lalu menganggukan kepala seraya tersenyum pada Leo, senyum yang sebenarnya mereka paksakan. Namun Leo sepertinya kurang peka dan menganggap kalau mereka itu baik-baik saja. Leo tersenyum pada Ravi dan Ken lalu mengajak mereka untuk mulai memasak.

N menggelengkan kepala melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya ini, lalu pergi meninggalkan Leo, Ravi, dan Ken bertiga di dapur. Kelihatannya mereka bertiga baik-baik saja, sampai tiba-tiba di tengah memasak, Leo kembali merasakan mual di perutnya.

"Mmpph.."

Leo menutupi mulutnya saat sesuatu seperti hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Tentu saja Ravi dan Ken yang berada di sana menyadari pergerakan Leo itu. Ravi dan Ken langsung menghampiri Leo menatap Leo dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Chagi, gwenchana?"

Leo menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ravi itu. Tentu saja. Ravi sanggat bodoh, sudah jelas Leo tidak baik-baik saja masih saja bertanya. Saat perutnya terasa semakin mual, Leo segera berlari ke toilet lalu mendekati wastafel untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ravi langsung berlari mengejar Leo, sementara Ken mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu lalu ikut menyusul Ravi.

"Hoek...ukh...hoek."

Leo terus berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya, namun tidak ada yang keluar sama sekali. Ravi menghampiri Leo lalu memijat tengkuk Leo, mungkin itu bisa membantu Leo memuntahkan isi perutnya, namun sayang sekali itu juga tidak membantu. Leo sudah lelah.

"Chagi, kita harus ke rumah sakit..."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa, Wonshik-ah..."

Ken mendekati Leo lalu menyentuh kening Leo untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Leo. Dan yang mengejutkan, suhu tubuh Leo lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Hyung! Kurasa ini sangat parah. Hyung harus segera ke rumah sakit!"

"Tidak usah, Jaehwan-ah. Aku tidak apa-ap_"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Leo, Ken langsung merebut Leo dari Ravi lalu mengangkat tubuh Leo, menggendong Leo ala bridal style dan melangkah pergi keluar toilet tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Ravi yang tidak terima 'istri'nya di bawa pergi begitu saja.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Ken, Ken yang biasanya paling pintar mengemudi sekarang malah mengebut seperti orang kesetanan, bahkan Ken sempat beberapa kali hampir menabrak pengendara lain atau menabrak gedung dan pohon.

"Yakk, Ken! Aku tau kamu cemas pada Leo hyung, tapi kamu tidak perlu mengebut seperti ini!"

"Tapi kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit, Ravi-ya! Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Leo hyung!"

"Aku juga begitu! Tapi kalau kamu mengebut seperti ini, ini malah akan membahayakan keselamatan kita!"

Sayangnya, Ken seperti tidak mendengar ceramahan Ravi. Ken malah semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Ravi berani bersumpah, seandainya Leo tidak bersama mereka, Ravi sudah melempar Ken keluar dari mobil ini sejak tadi. Ravi memeluk tubuh Leo dengan erat, berusaha melindungi Leo berjaga-jaga seandainya ada suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan melihat Ken yang semakin menggila itu.

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang dan menegangkan, akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumah sakit. Setelah Ken memarkirkan mobilnya, Leo, Ravi dan Ken keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Namun pada saat hendak masuk ke ruang dokter, seorang perawat mencegah mereka.

"Hanya boleh ada dua orang yang masuk ke dalam. Hanya pasien dan salah satu pendampingnya."

Ravi dan Ken saling melemparkan tatapan mata tajam, mereka seperti berperang untuk mendapatkan posisi untuk menemani Leo di dalam dengan mata mereka. Melihat kedua namja di depannya, Leo menghela nafas. Selalu begitu.

"Sudahlah, aku bersama Ken saja."

Ken langsung tersenyum senang mendengar keputusan yang Leo ucapkan, dan langsung merangkul tubuh Leo lalu masuk ke dalam ruang dokter itu. Sementara Ravi? Hanya diam, cengo setelah mendengar keputusan sang 'istri' yang memilih di temani oleh sahabatnya. Ada apa dengan Leo?

Ketika Leo dan Ken masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter itu, mereka berdua langsung di sambut dengan hangat oleh dokter dengan rambut putih dengan nametag kecil bertuliskan "dr. Baek" terpasang di jas dokter bewarna putih yang ia kenakan.

"Jung Taekwoon-ssi?"

"Ya, ini saya."

"Silakan duduk dulu."

Leo dan Ken mengikuti perintah yang di berikan dr. Baek untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan di depan meja dr. Baek. Setelah itu, dr. Baek menatap serius pada Leo.

"Jadi, Taekwoon-ssi...apa keluhanmu?"

"Aku...sudah beberapa hari ini aku sering mual dan sangat pusing, dan itu hanya terjadi setiap pagi. Ketika hari sudah memasuki siang, rasa mual dan pusing itu menghilang."

"Tubuh Leo hyung juga terasa sangat panas, tapi jika sudah memasuki siang suhu panasnya langsung turun."

"Hm...kalau begitu ikutlah denganku."

Dokter Baek berdiri lalu berjalan menuju sebuah ranjang untuk memeriksakan pasiennya di ikuti oleh Leo di belakangnya. Selama memeriksa dr. Baek menutup tempat periksanya dengan sebuah tirai. Ken menunggu proses pemeriksaan itu dengan hati yang sangat berdebar-debar.

"Semoga saja Leo hyung tidak apa-apa..."

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya dr. Baek membuka tirai tempat pemeriksaan. Leo turun dari ranjang itu lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Ken. Dokter Baek duduk di kursinya semula seraya menghela nafas sebentar.

"Taekwoon-ssi, anda sudah siap mendengar hasilnya?"

"Ne, saya sangat siap."

"Entah ini berita bagus untukmu atau termasuk berita buruk untukmu...tapi, setelah saya memeriksanya, terdapat janin di dalam perutmu yang sudah berusia dua bulan."

Sontak, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dr. Baek, Ken dan Leo cengo di buatnya. Yang paling terkejut adalah Leo. Leo tidak percaya. Leo merasa sangat yakin kalau dirinya adalah namja.

"Dokter...tolong jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu."

"Saya tidak bercanda. Kalau kamu mau saya akan memberi bukti dengan memerlihatkan anak di dalam kandungan anda dengan melakukan test USG."

"Tidak perlu."

Leo menundukkan kepalanya. Leo masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan dr. Baek padanya. Ini benar-benar mustahil untuk Leo. Ken melihat Leo seperti itu berusaha menenangkan Leo dengan mengusap pelan punggung Leo.

"Jika anda masih tidak percaya, di rumah anda bisa memeriksanya dengan menggunakan test pack. Apakah masih ada yang mau di tanyakan?"

"Tidak ada..."

"Baiklah, ini resep vitamin untuk anda agar anda dan bayi anda tetap sehat. Saya memperingatkan pada anda, kehamilan pada namja sangat beresiko. Jika anda ingin anda dan bayi anda selamat, saya mohon anda berhati-hati dan jangan membebani pikiran anda."

Dokter Baek memberikan kertas berisi resep yang diterima oleh Ken dengan senyuman yang di paksakan, karena Ken masih sama terkejutnya dengan Leo. Ken membantu Leo untuk bangkit berdiri, lalu mereka membungkuk pamit pada dr. Baek dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Melihat Ken dan Leo yang sudah keluar dari ruangan dokter Baek, Ravi langsung berjalan mendekati mereka. Namun, Ravi dibuat bingung melihat ekspresi Leo yang kelihatan sangat shock. Ravi mulai merasa takut, apa terjadi hal buruk pada Leo nya?

"Hyung, gwenchana? Apa ada hal buruk padamu hyung? Hyung sakit?"

Leo menoleh pada Ravi, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebentar lalu Leo mencoba untuk berusaha tersenyum pada Ravi.

"Aniyo. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Ah, Ken. Tolong belikan obat di resep itu di apotek, aku dan Ravi akan tunggu di mobil."

Ken menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab perkatakan Leo lalu berjalan meninggalkan Leo dan Ravi berdua. Leo berusaha tersenyum -lagi- pada Ravi, lalu menggengam tangan Ravi dan menariknya menuju tempat parkir mobil.

Suasana di dalam mobil hening. Ravi terdiam sambil sesekali melirik Leo, Ravi sangat yakin Leo tidak baik-baik saja. Ravi merasa seperti ada yang di sembunyikan dari Leo. Sementara Leo hanya diam menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Hyung?"

Ravi mencoba memecahkan suasana hening diantara mereka. Leo menoleh pada Ravi, lalu menatap Ravi dengan tatapan mata bertanya. Tatapan mata Leo yang seperti itu...membuat Ravi benar-benar gemas.

"Hyung, apakah kamu tidak mau menceritakan hasil pemeriksaan tadi padaku? Aku 'suami'mu..."

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu, tapi tidak sekarang..."

"Kapan, hyung?"

"Tunggu saja."

Tidak lama setelah itu, Ken datang dengan membawa plastik putih berisi beberapa vitamin untuk Leo. Ken masuk ke dalam mobil bagian pengemudi, lalu langsung menjalankan mobil menuju dorm, kali ini dengan kecepatan standar.

Sesampainya di dorm, Ravi masuk ke dalam dorm terlebih dahulu karena Ravi tidak tahan menahan hasrat ingin ke toilet. Sementara itu, sebelum masuk dorm, Ken menyerahkan plastik yang dia bawa tadi pada Leo.

"Gomawo..."

Leo melihat isi di dalam plastik putih itu. Beberapa vitamin dan satu buah test pack. Leo membulatkan mata melihat test pack itu, lalu menoleh pada Ken.

"Aku tau hyung masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter Baek tadi, maka itu aku membelikan itu untuk hyung. Kalau hyung tidak membutuhkannya hyung bisa membuangnya."

Ken tersenyum tipis pada Leo lalu mengusap kepala Leo dengan lembut, dan setelahnya Ken masuk ke dalam dorm. Dan entah mengapa, Leo hanya bisa diam terkaku dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Leo berjalan masuk ke dalam dorm sambil menyembunyikan plastik berisi vitamin dan satu buah test pack itu di dalam saku jaket hoodie yang dia kenakan. Leo berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu mengeluarkan test pack dari plastik putih itu.

"Ada baiknya aku mencoba ini..."

Leo meletakkan vitamin-vitaminnya di meja, lalu Leo berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Leo mencoba membaca cara pemakaian test pack itu lalu Leo mencoba mempraktekkannya dengan jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang.

"Semoga saja hasilnya negatif...aku tidak mungkin hamil."

Leo menutup matanya untuk menunggu hasil yang akan di keluarkan test pack itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Leo mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Mata Leo membulat setelah melihat tanda di test pack yang dia pegang, positif.

"Ige...mwoya..."

Tubuh Leo sedikit gemetar, Leo meneteskan air matanya. Tentu saja, mengingat setelah pernikahan Leo dan Ravi, Leo dan Ravi tidak sempat menikmati 'waktu berdua' karena jadwal mereka yang sangat padat, lalu anak siapakah ini?

Sementara itu, Ravi masuk ke dalam kamar seraya menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari 'istri'nya. Dan tanpa sengaja, Ravi mendengar isak tangis dari dalam toilet kamarnya. Ravi sangat mengenal suara itu.

"Leo hyung...?"

Ravi membuka pintu toilet perlahan, dan agak heran melihat Leo yang sedang duduk di closet toilet, telihat sedang menangis. Ravi mencoba mendekati Leo, Ravi berjongkok di depan Leo lalu mengusap pipi Leo untuk menghapus air mata Leo.

"Hyung? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan Ravi berpindah pada test pack yang masih berada di tangan Leo sejak tadi. Ravi melihat test pack itu dengan tatapan terkejut melihat tanda yang berada di sana.

"Hyung? Ini punya siapa?"

"Punyaku!"

Baiklah, Ravi tidak bodoh. Tanpa perlu di jelaskan lebih lengkap Ravi sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan sendiri kalau 'istri' nya saat ini sedang hamil. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ravi sangat shock, dan langsung terduduk di lantai toilet dengan ekspresi shock nya.

Ravi duduk di sisi ranjang, sedangkan Leo berdiri di depan cermin. Leo menaikkan bajunya sebatas perut lalu mengusap perutnya yang masih terlihat rata itu. Ravi melihat Leo sebentar, lalu kemudian Ravi bangkit berdiri untuk memeluk Leo dari belakang dan ikut mengusap perut Leo.

"Anak siapa ini?"

"Molla..."

"Setelah kita menikah aku bahkan belum pernah 'menyentuh' hyung sedikitpun, karena jadwal kita yang terlalu sibuk dan kita belum memiliki rumah sendiri."

"Itu dia..."

"Hyung melakukan hal aneh dengan orang lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa kamu mencurigai 'istri'mu sendiri?"

Ravi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ravi tidak mungkin curiga dengan 'istri'nya. Ravi sangat mengenal Leo, Leo tidak bisa berbohong. Maka itu Ravi merasa Ravi bisa mempercayai Leo, dan itu pula alasan Ravi yakin untuk menikahi Leo.

"Wonshik-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Kamu ingat kejadian pada saat di klub dua bulan yang lalu?"

Ravi terdiam, mencoba mengingat kejadian dua bulan lalu. Dan Ravi langsung membulatkan matanya saat mengingat kejadian di salah kamar klub pagi hari saat itu, di mana dia, Leo dan Ken dalam keadaan tanpa busana dan Leo yang penuh dengan kissmark di leher dan dada nya.

"Jadi karena itu...?"

Leo pun ikut terdiam mengingat kejadian dua bulan lalu. Berarti ada sedikit kemungkinan kalau anak yang di dalam kandungannya adalah anak Ken, karena Ken juga berada diruangan yang sama dengan Leo dan Ravi pada saat itu. Yang harusnya Leo bisa sedikit berbahagia karena ternyata dia bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Ravi, menjadi sedih karena masih tidak mengetahui anak siapa yang sedang berada di dalam kandungannya.

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Our Baby (Part 3)

Cast : VIXX's member

Leo berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan tulisan "Seo Joon Hwang" pada pintunya. Itu adalah ruang kerja CEO Jellyfish Entertainment. Tentu saja, maksud kehadiran Leo disini adalah ingin berbicara dengan CEO nya. Leo menghela nafas lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sajangnim..."

"Taekwoon? Ada apa?"

"Sajangnim...aku ingin berbicara..."

"Berbicara? Soal apa? Ah, kita duduk saja dulu."

CEO Jellyfish Entertainment, Seo Joon Hwang berdiri lalu duduk di sofa dekat meja kerjanya. Leo tersenyum tipis lalu menutup pintu perlahan. Leo duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan CEO nya, namun Leo terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"Sajangnim...aku mau minta cuti."

Mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Leo, sontak Seo Joon terkejut. Tentu saja. Seo Joon sangat khawatir pada artis yang berada di naungannya ini. Sei Joon sangat mengenal Leo. Leo meminta cuti, pasti bukan karena sekedar lelah atau muak menjadi artis, tapi pasti ada masalah serius.

"Kamu ingin mengambil cuti berapa lama?"

"Uhm...mungkin...sekitar tujuh bulan?"

"Tujuh bulan? Selama itu? Apa alasanmu mengambil cuti selama itu?"

"Sebetulnya aku datang untuk mewakili Ravi juga. Aku dan Ravi berencana ingin mengurus rumah tangga kami terlebih dahulu."

Seo Joon Hwang menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengizinkan Leo dan Ravi untuk mengambil cuti, karena Sei Joon sangat tahu apa yang di butuhkan oleh kedua pasangan itu. Lalu Sei Joon langsung menghubungi sekretarisnya untuk mengatur masalah cuti Leo dan Ravi. Leo tersenyum senang, dan langsung bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada CEO nya tersebut.

Setelah itu Leo berjalan keluar dari gedung Jellyfish Entertainment. Leo menaikkan syal yang dia pakai untuk menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Leo takut ada fans yang kebetulan lewat di depan gedung Jellyfish Entertainment ini lalu melihat Leo disini. Pasti akan heboh.

"Semoga saja tidak ada yang menyadari kalau ini aku."

Leo melihat sekitar, berharap ada taksi yang lewat. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil bewarna hitam mengkilat berhenti di depannya. Perlahan jendela mobil itu terbuka, dan ternyata orang di dalam mobil itu adalah Ken.

"Jaehwan-ah? Ini...?"

Tentu saja, Leo sangat terkejut melihat Ken membawa mobil sendiri. Padahal biasanya VIXX selalu pergi bersama dengan sebuah mobil van, dan Leo tidak pernah melihat Ken memiliki mobil pribadi. Leo sangat penasaran mobil siapa yang sedang Ken bawa itu.

"Sudahlah hyung, masuklah."

Leo menganggukan kepalanya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah Ken. Setelah itu Ken kembali menjalankan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan gedung Jellyfish Entertainment.

Selama perjalanan, Leo terus menatap Ken. Ken tau apa arti tatapan mata Leo, pasti Leo bertanya-tanya mobil siapa yang sedang Ken bawa ini. Ken tertawa kecil menanggapi Leo yang masih terus menatapnya seperti menunggu jawaban.

"Ini mobil ayahku."

Leo menganggukan kepalanya pelan untuk menjawab Ken, setelah itu Leo berhenti menatapnya dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Jaehwan-ah..."

"Ne?"

"Ini bukan jalan menuju dorm...kita mau kemana?"

"Sudahlah hyung ikut saja denganku."

Leo menganggukan kepalanya dengan sedikit terpaksa ambil mengembungkan pipinya dengan imutnya. Ken melirik Leo seperti itu, dan tersenyum tipis. Ken sangat gemas melihat Leo seperti itu, sayangnya Leo sudah milik orang lain.

Ken menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah restaurant. Leo mengikuti Ken untuk masuk ke dalam restaurant itu. Setelah membuka pintu restaurant, Ken di sambut oleh seorang pelayan yang membungkuk sopan pada Ken.

"Selamat datang, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Meja untuk dua orang?"

"Ne. Saya sudah memesan meja bermor 25 untuk dua orang."

"Baiklah, ikut dengan saya."

Pelayan itu berjalan disusul oleh Ken yang berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Leo. Sungguh, sebenarnya Leo sangat ingin pulang. Baterai handphone nya sudah habis dan Leo takut Ravi mencarinya. Tapi Leo juga tidak enak untuk pamit pergi karena Ken sudah menyiapkan semua ini.

Ternyata meja bernomor dua puluh lima yang di pesan Ken berada di balkon restaurant, dan otomatis Ken dan Leo dapat melihat pemandangan kota Seoul malam hari dari balkon restaurant itu sambil menyantap makanan mereka.

"Tempat ini bagus sekali..."

Ken tersenyum melihat Leo begitu terpesona melihat lampu-lampu yang menyala dari gedung yang berada kota Seoul yang menghiasi malam hari ini. Ken menarik salah satu kursi untuk mempersilakan Leo untuk duduk.

"Duduklah, princess."

Leo mengembungkan pipinya. Tentu saja, Leo tidak suka dengan panggilan itu. Ken tertawa melihat reaksi yang Leo berikan itu, sangat imut.

"Waeyo, hyung?"

"Jangan panggil aku "princess". Aku tidak suka panggilan itu. Aku ini namja."

Ken tersenyum tipis, lalu menarik tangan Leo dengan pelan dan membuat Leo duduk di kursinya. Lalu Ken mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Leo.

"Karena hyung sedang mengandung seorang anak, jadi mulai sekarang hyung adalah "princess". Hahaha~"

Setelah membisikkan itu, Ken mengacak rambut Leo lalu duduk di kursi bersebrangan dengan Leo. Dengan cepat Leo mengambil buku menu yang ada di depannya untuk menutupi wajahnya karena Leo dapat merasakan kalau wajahnya memerah.

Ken sebetulnya tau kalau Leo sedang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sedang memerah, namun Ken bersikap seolah-olah tidak tau saja dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku menu yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Hyung, kamu ingin makan apa?"

"Kau saja yang pilihkan makanan."

Ken melihat-lihat isi menu yang ada di buku menunya, berusaha mencari makanan yang enak namun aman untuk Leo karena Ken tau Leo sedang hamil. Tentu saja Leo tidak bisa makan sembarangan. Setelah menemukan menu yang pas, Ken mengatakan pesananannya pada pelayan yang masih menunggu mereka sejak tadi. Setelah itu pelayan itu pergi.

"Jaehwan-ah."

"Ne?"

"Ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu ingin membawaku makan malam disini hari ini?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Nanti saja."

Ken mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan kota Seoul, sementara Leo terus memperhatikan wajah Ken. Leo menyadari ekspresi serius dari Ken yang tidak biasa. Itu membuat Leo penasaran, sepertinya yang akan Ken bicarakan adalah masalah serius.

Sementara itu di dorm, Ravi berbarik di sofa dan terus mengecek handphone nya. Ravi menunggu notifikasi chat dari 'istri'nya, Leo. Ini sudah memasuki jam 7 malam tapi Leo masih belum juga pulang bahkan tidak mengabari Ravi sama sekali, itu membuat Ravi cemas.

"Dimana hamster itu? Bukankah tadi dia bilang hanya ingin izin cuti pada sajangnim? Kenapa sekarang belum pulang? Aish, seharusnya aku menemaninya ke gedung Jellyfish tadi!"

Melihat Ravi yang terus mengoceh itu, Hongbin dan Hyuk hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Hyung, sudah coba kamu telepon Leo hyung?"

"Sudah! Tapi tidak di angkat."

"Mungkin handphone Leo hyung mati. Bersabarlah, Ravi-ya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersabar? Dia 'istri' ku! Kalau sampai di luar saja sana terjadi sesuatu padanya bisa gawat."

"Leo hyung bisa taekwondo 'kan? Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Mungkin saat ini dia tidak bisa menggunakannya..."

Ravi menundukkan kepalanya. Ravi jadi teringat kalau Ravi belum lama ini mendapatkan berita kalau 'istri'nya itu sedang mengandung seorang anak berusia dua bulan. Hongbin menyadari ekspresi wajah Ravi terlihat aneh itu, menjadi penasaran.

"Ada apa, Ravi? Ada apa dengan Leo hyung? Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak bisa'? Leo hyung sakit?"

"Aniya..."

"Lalu?"

"Leo hyung...hamil."

Hongbin terdiam mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Ravi sekaligus membulatkan matanya karena terlalu terkejut, sementara Hyuk hanya cengo. Setelah itu, pasangan BinHyuk couple saling berpandangan lalu tertawa keras.

"Yakk, Ravi hyung! Leo hyung itu namja! Jangan bercan_"

Belum sempat Hyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ravi menunjukkan sebuah test pack milik Leo dengan tanda positif -yang entah mengapa selalu Ravi simpan dalam saku celananya- pada Hyuk. BinHyuk couple yang melihat test pack di tangan Ravi itu shock dibuatnya.

"Ravi hyung...kau yakin itu punya Leo hyung?"

"Leo hyung yang menunjukkan ini padaku. Kalau kamu tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Leo hyung setelah dia pulang nanti."

"Oh ya, Ravi-ya..."

Ravi menoleh pada Hongbin saat Hongbin memanggil namanya. Dengan setengah ekspresi shock namun tetap berusaha memasang ekapresi seriusnya, Hongbin menatap Ravi.

"Tidak sebaiknya kamu cari Leo hyung? Kalau memang kamu sangat mencemaskan Leo hyung, sih..."

"Benar juga."

Ravi bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Sementara Hongbin dan Hyuk masih terdiam karena shock mengetahui hyung mereka, Leo, yang sudah mereka yakini bahwa dia adalah namja itu sedang hamil.

Kembali pada Leo dan Ken. Ken tampak dengan santai memakan steak nya sementara Leo hanya menatap Ken dengan tatapan datar dengan sesekali melihat pada makanan di depannya, tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Wae, hyung?"

"Baboya?"

"Eh? Ada yang salah?"

"Tentu! Bagaimana bisa kamu hanya memesankan salad sayuran untukku?"

Ken tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal dari Leo. Ken mengambil serbet nya lalu menghapus noda di mulutnya lalu meminum air putih dari gelasnya.

"Tunggulah hyung, nanti akan ada makanan special untukmu. Makanlah itu terlebih dahulu."

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Leo memakan salad sayuran yang berada di depannya. Ken juga lanjut memakan steaknya. Tiba-tiba Leo teringat, kalau Ken mau membicarakan sesuatu tadi.

"Jaehwan-ah..."

"Apa lagi, hm?"

Leo meletakkan garpu yang ada pada tangannya, lalu menatap Ken dengan tatapan serius. Ken hanya tetap cuek dan terus memakan makanannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan? Bicarakan sekarang saja."

Ken terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Leo. Ken meletakkan pisau dan garpu yang dia kenakan lalu balik membalas tatapan serius dari Leo. Namun belum sempat Ken membuka mulutnya, seorang pelayan datang membawakan cream soup mushroom dengan daging ayam untuk Leo.

"Ah, itu makanan special yang aku maksud tadi. Makanlah hyung!"

"Jaehwan-ah..."

Ken menghela nafas. Oke, mungkin Leo memang sudah penasaran untuk mengetahui apa yang mau Ken katakan. Padahal sejujurnya Ken belum siap mengatakannya, Ken tau Leo akan shock. Ken menghela nafas berusaha mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Aku menyikaimu, hyung."

Hening. Tidak ada reaksi yang di berikan Leo. Leo hanya terdiam dengan matanya yang membulat karena terkejut, sementara Ken menundukkan kepalanya. Suasana di antara mereka menjadi hening, hanya ada suara mobil di luar yang sedang lewat.

Seorang namja dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan dan mengenakan kacamata hitam keluar dari mobil sport nya yang bewarna merah mencolok itu. Namja itu membuka kacamata hitamnya, dan ternyata namja itu adalah Ravi. Saat ini Ravi sedang berdiri di depan sebuah restaurant, restaurant tempat Leo dan Ken sedang makan malam bersama. Entah mengapa hatinya tergerak untuk membawanya ke sini. Mungkin efek lapar setelah mencoba mencari Leo. Ravi berjalan masuk, lalu meminta pelayan untuk mencarikan meja kosong yang berada di balkon yang berada di lantai atas restaurant. Entah mengapa Ravi sangat ingin makan disana.

Setelah sang pelayan membawa Ravi untuk ke balkon restaurant, Ravi terdiam melihat pemandangan pertama di depannya. Bukan, bukan pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang indah. Tapi Leo dan Ken yang sedang sedang makan dalam satu meja bersama.

"Hyung...?"

Mendengar suara itu, sontak Leo langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Dan Leo sangat terkejut melihat Ravi sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Ravi?"

Leo langsung bangkit berdiri. Ken menoleh pada Ravi setelah mendengar Leo menyebut nama Ravi, dan ikut bangkit berdiri bersama Leo.

"Ravi-ya? Kenapa kamu disini?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ken, Ravi mendekati Leo lalu menarik Leo untuk pergi dari tempat itu tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun. Leo pun hanya bisa diam mengikuti Ravi tanpa bisa melawan, karena Leo sangat takut pada Ravi sekarang ini. Sementara Ken hanya diam melihat tindakan Ravi pada Leo dengan tatapan datar.

"Kasar sekali pada 'istri'mu... Kim Wonshik."

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Our Baby (Part 4)

Cast : VIXX's member

Ravi terus menarik tangan Leo sambil berjalan dengan cepat mendekati mobilnya. Setelah membuka pintu mobilnya, Ravi membalikkan badan menghadap Leo dan menatap Leo dengan tatapan tajam. Leo hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya karena ketakutan.

"Cepat masuk."

Leo masih diam, dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Ravi menghela nafas lalu menutup pintu mobilnya. Ravi mendorong tubuh Leo sehingga punggung Leo terbentur mobil yang berada di belalangnya, lalu Ravi mengunci tubuh Leo dengan kedua lengannya.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan dengan dia tadi?"

"Dia...? Maksudmu Ken?"

"Ne! Memang siapa lagi?"

"Uhm...aku dan dia hanya makan bersama saja."

"Hanya itu?"

Leo menundukkan kepalanya. Leo takut menceritakan semua yang Ken lakukan dengannya pada Ravi, terlebih lagi melihat ekspresi Ravi yang terlihat seram dimata Leo. Namun Leo tidak bisa menutupi semua dari 'suami'nya itu.

"Sebenarnya..."

-flashback on-

Jaehwan-ah..."

"Apa lagi, hm?"

Leo meletakkan garpu yang ada pada tangannya, lalu menatap Ken dengan tatapan serius. Ken hanya tetap cuek dan terus memakan makanannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan? Bicarakan sekarang saja."

Ken terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Leo. Ken meletakkan pisau dan garpu yang dia kenakan lalu balik membalas tatapan serius dari Leo. Namun belum sempat Ken membuka mulutnya, seorang pelayan datang membawakan cream soup mushroom dengan daging ayam untuk Leo.

"Ah, itu makanan special yang aku maksud tadi. Makanlah hyung!"

"Jaehwan-ah..."

Ken menghela nafas. Oke, mungkin Leo memang sudah penasaran untuk mengetahui apa yang mau Ken katakan. Padahal sejujurnya Ken belum siap mengatakannya, Ken tau Leo akan shock. Ken menghela nafas berusaha mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Aku menyikaimu, hyung."

Hening. Tidak ada reaksi yang di berikan Leo. Leo hanya terdiam dengan matanya yang membulat karena terkejut, sementara Ken menundukkan kepalanya. Suasana di antara mereka menjadi hening, hanya ada suara mobil di luar yang sedang lewat.

"Jaehwan..."

"Hm?"

"Ingat, aku sedang hamil."

"Lalu? Apa kamu yakin itu anak dari Ravi? Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu anakku?"

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Hyung, aku juga berada diruangan yang sama pada saat it_"

"Tapi aku yakin anak ini adalah anakku dan Ravi!"

Ken terdiam. Suasana disana kembali menjadi hening. Ken mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang bisa dilihat dari balkon restaurant ini, sementara Leo hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya.

-flashback off-

"Begitu..."

Ravi diam mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Leo. Sekarang hati Ravi benar-benar panas, dan spontan saja Ravi langsung memukul mobilnya yang berada di belakang tubuh Leo tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan setelah memukul mobilnya seperti itu.

"Ravi-ya..."

"Hyung, malam ini kita berkemas. Kita harus pindah dari dorm VIXX malam ini juga."

Tentu saja, Leo membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ravi. Namun tanpa menunggu jawaban Leo, Ravi langsung membuka pintu mobilnya lalu memasukkan Leo ke dalam mobilnya secara paksa.

"Ravi-ya! Tunggu! Memangnya kita mau tinggal dimana?"

"Itu urusanku!"

Ravi menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sedikit keras lalu berjalan masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju member VIXX, tanpa mendengar Leo yang terus berbicara dan berusaha mencegah Ravi.

Dan ternyata tanpa mereka ketahui, Ken melihat apa yang Ravi dan Leo lakukan dari balkon restaurant. Ken menghela nafas melihat perlakuan kasar dan sedikit memaksa yang dilakukan Ravi pada Leo.

"Apakah Leo hyung bisa bahagia bersamamu jika kamu memperlakukannya seperti itu?"

Ken berbicara seraya melihat segelas wine yang berada ditangannya seraya sedikit memiringkan gelasnya, lalu kemudian meminum wine yang berada digelas itu sampai habis.

"Pergilah. Pergilah sejauh mungkin. Aku pasti bisa menemukan kalian dan mengambil Leo hyung darimu."

Ken membalikkan badannya lalu meletakkan kembali gelas yang dia pegang diatas meja dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang dia letakkan diatas meja, kemudian Ken berjalan pergi keluar dari restaurant itu kembali ke dorm VIXX.

Ravi memarkirkan mobilnya didepan dorm VIXX dan langsung keluar dari mobil untuk masuk ke dorm VIXX. Leo menyusul Ravi keluar dari mobil dan berusaha mengejar Ravi untuk meraih tangan Ravi seraya terus memanggil nama Ravi.

"Ravi-ya, tolong hentikan. Kita tidak bisa pergi begitu saja...bagaimana kalau member VIXX mencari ki_"

Belum sempat Leo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Ravi membalikkan badannya lalu mendorong tubuh Leo memojokkan Leo ke tembok. Ravi memegang kedua tangan Leo dengan erat.

"Hyung...dengarkan aku. Cukup kemas barang kita sekarang, lalu kita pergi. Urusan member VIXX, biar aku yang urus. Arraseo?"

Leo terdiam, namun kemudian Leo memutuskan untuk menganggukan kepalanya. Ravi menghela nafas lega melihat reaksi Leo, lalu memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibir Leo. Ravi mengusap kepala Leo lalu kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kamar Leo.

Setelah mereka berdua mengemas barang mereka, Leo dan Ravi langsung memasukkan koper mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil Ravi. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil Ravi, lalu Ravi langsung menyalakan mesin mobil mereka meninggalkan dorm VIXX.

"Ravi, kita mau tinggal dimana? Bahkan kita belum membeli rumah untuk kita berdua setelah kita menikah karena kesibukan kita."

"Sementara ini aku sudah menyewa apartemen untuk beberapa hari. Selama kita diapartemen itu kita bisa mencari rumah bersama-sama."

"Sudah mengatakan pada member VIXX lain kalau kita pergi dari dorm?"

Ravi terdiam. Sesungguhnya Ravi tidak ingin memberi tau member VIXX lain kalau mereka berdua pergi, karena tujuan Ravi untuk pergi dari dorm VIXX adalah menjauhkan Leo dari Ken. Tapi demi Leo, agar Leo bisa tenang, Ravi terpaksa berbohong.

"Sudah."

"Baguslah."

Ravi berusaha tersenyum untuk menjawab perkataan Leo, lalu menghentikan laju mobilnya karena kebetulan lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan lampu merah.

"Ah, hyung. Ingat satu hal. Setelah kita sampai diapartemen, hyung tidak boleh keluar dari apartemen."

"Mwo? Kenapa?"

"Hyung, ingat saat ini hyung sedang hamil. Aku tidak mau hyung kelelahan."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Ikuti apa kataku."

Leo menghela nafas, lalu menghela mengalihkan pandangannya memandang pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari balik jendela mobil Ravi. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Ravi, Leo pasti akan selalu kalah. Maka itu Leo memilih untuk diam.

Pagi hari di kota Seoul terlihat sangat cerah. Sang leader VIXX, N, langsung bangun sekitar pukul 7 pagi. Namun saat N menengok tempat tidur di sebelahnya, tidak ada teman sekamarnya yang paling cerewet, Ken.

"Eo? Dimana Ken? Apakah semalam dia tidak pulang?"

N bangkit berdiri, dan setelah membereskan tempat tidurnya N pergi keluar kamar untuk mencari Ken. N berjalan ke ruang tengah, barang kali Ken tertidur disana, pikir N. Dan ternyata dugaan N benar, Ken tertidur di sofa ruang tengah.

"Yakk! Ken!"

Mendengar teriakan N, Ken langsung membuka matanya. Ken menghela nafas melihat N yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Mwoya?"

"Semalam kamu tidur disini? Baboya? Udara sedang tidak bagus, kalau kamu sakit bagaimana?"

"Aish, hyung~ aku juga tidak sadar! Semalam aku mabuk sekali dan aku langsung tertidur disini."

"Mabuk? Kamu menyetir mobil dengan keadaan mabuk?!"

"Ne...sepertinya?"

N mengembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban dari Ken. N langsung mendorong tubuh Ken membuat Ken kembali terbaring di sofa, lalu N menindih tubuh Ken sembari mengacak-acak rambut Ken karena kesal.

"Masih syukur kamu bisa sampai dorm dengan selamat! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu?! Kamu mau buat aku mati di gantung sajangnim dan orang tuamu, eo?!"

"Yakk~!! Ya ya hyung mianhae~!!"

Tidak lama kemudian pasangan BinHyuk datang ke ruang tengah dengan keadaan setengah sadar, sepertinya mereka terbangun karena teriakan pasangan KenN couple di pagi hari ini. Namun setelah melihat posisi N yang sedang menindih tubuh Ken, Hongbin dan Hyuk langsung tersadar sepenuhnya, sekaligus terkejut.

"N hyung?! Ken hyung?! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Menyadari kehadiran Hongbin dan Hyuk disana, sontak N langsung kembali berdiri, sementara Ken duduk di sofa.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!"

Sementara N sedang ribut dengan pasangan BinHyuk couple yang sudah terlanjur salah sangka, Ken mengalihkan pandangannya melihat seisi dorm VIXX. Ken merasa ada yang kurang, karena hari ini Ken tidak melihat pasangan pengantin baru, Leo dan Ravi.

"Hyung, dimana Leo hyung dan Ravi?"

N menoleh pada Ken setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Ken. Benar juga, N belum melihat Leo dan Ravi sejak pagi ini.

"Apakah mereka masih tertidur?"

N langsung berjalan ke kamar pasangan pengantin baru itu, di susul oleh Ken, Hongbin, dan Hyuk. Namun pada saat N masuk ke kamar Leo dan Ravi, ternyata Leo dan Ravi tidak ada disana.

"Eoh? Dimana mereka?"

"Hyung! Baju mereka tidak ada disini!"

N menoleh pada Hongbin yang sedang melihat isi lemari pakaian Leo dan Ravi. Isi lemari pakaian Leo dan Ravi benar-benar kosong, tidak ada pakaian sama sekali disana.

"Mwo?! Apa ini? Semalam mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada kita. Mereka pergi diam-diam?!"

"Memangnya ada masalah apa sampai harus pergi dari dorm diam-diam begini?"

"Ahh, molla! Nanti siang kita ada schedule, kita harus apa tanpa mereka?"

Sementara member VIXX lain meributkan masalah Leo dan Ravi, pandangan Ken terfokus pada sebuah koran yang terletak di atas meja dekatnya. Ken mengambil koran itu lalu langsung membaca judul berita yang berada dihalaman paling depan.

Dua orang member boygrup VIXX, Leo dan Ravi, memutuskan untuk cuti?!

Ken membulatkan matanya membaca judul berita itu. Setelah Ken membaca isi berita itu sekilas, berita itu juga sudah di konfirmasi oleh CEO mereka. Tentu saja Ken benar-benar terkejut. Leo tidak membicarakan masalah 'cuti' itu semalam.

"Hakyeon hyung!"

Ken menyerahkan koran yang ada di tangannya pada N. N meraih koran itu lalu membaca judul berita yang Ken tunjuk. Tentu saja, N juga terkejut membaca berita itu.

"Ken, Hongbin, Hyuk, cepat telepon Leo dan Ravi. Kita butuh penjelasan dari mereka atas berita ini."

N membanting koran di tangannya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Leo dan Ravi dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat kesal. Hongbin dan Hyuk langsung mengikuti apa yang dikatakan N untuk menelepon Leo dan Ravi, namun Ken hanya diam dan terus melihat koran itu di lantai.

Di lain tempat, seorang namja terlihat terganggu tidurnya karena sebuah suara. Namja itu adalah Ravi. Ravi membuka kedua matanya, lalu melihat pada sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari handphone Leo, namun Leo masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya.

"Siapa yang menelepon sepagi ini...? Ah aku tidak enak membangunkan Leo hyung..."

Ravi mengambil handphone Leo yang berada di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang Leo dan Ravi, lalu Ravi melihat layar ponsel Leo. Ravi membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat nama layar ponsel Leo, nama Hongbin.

"Mereka pasti mencari aku dan Leo hyung...aish."

Ravi langsung membuka handphone Leo lalu mencabut baterai handphone Leo. Ravi membuka laci meja kecil di sebelahnya lalu memasukkan handphone Leo beserta baterainya di dalam laci tersebut lalu mengunci laci tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian Leo membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan, Leo sudah terbangun. Ravi berusaha bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apapun, dan berusaha tersenyum pada Leo.

"Chagi, kau sudah bangun?"

Leo tersenyum tipis pada Ravi, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Ravi tersenyum lega, sepertinya Leo tidak menyadari apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Leo bangkit dari tidurya lalu meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Kamu sudah sarapan? Biar aku buatkan sarapan."

"Aniyo, hyung! Biar aku saja yang masak. Ingat hyung sedang hamil, hyung istirahat saja, ok?"

"Memangnya kamu bisa masak?"

"Mungkin...? Haha. Apa salahnya mencoba dulu?"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau dapur kita hancur berantakan lho."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga dapur kita."

Ravi mengecup kening Leo dengan lembut, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan kamar Leo. Sementara Leo hanya diam melihat Ravi yang sedang berjalan keluar kamar sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kembali ke dorm VIXX. Hongbin tampak terlihat sedikit kesal dan frustasi karena berkali-kali mencoba menelepon Leo dan Ravi, namun handphone mereka berdua tidak aktif. Ken mulai merasa agak tidak enak, Ken takut hal buruk terjadi pada orang yang dia sayang, Leo, dan juga sahabatnya, Ravi. Meskipun Ken dan Ravi terbilang seperti sedang bersaing memperebutkan Leo, namun Ken juga masih menyayangi sahabatnya itu.

Ken langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hongbin, Hyuk, dan N tanpa memperdulikan Hyuk terus memanggilnya. N menghela nafas. N menyuruh Hongbin dan Hyuk untuk terus berusaha menghubungi Leo dan Ravi, lalu N meninggalkan BinHyuk couple untuk menyusul Ken.

"Ken! Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari Leo hyung dan Ravi."

"Memangnya kau tau dimana mereka sekarang? Saat ini kita semua tidak tau dimana mereka sekarang 'kan? Lalu kau mau mencari mereka kemana? Keliling Seoul?"

"Kemanapun itu, kalaupun aku harus mengelilingi dunia, akan aku lakukan demi Leo hyung. Aku harus menemukan Leo hyung dan memastikan Leo hyung baik-baik saja."

N terdiam. Entah mengapa mendengar jawaban dari Ken membuat hati N seperti tertusuk oleh pisau tajam. Bahkan saat Ken terus menyebut nama Leo, rasanya seperti dihantam oleh pisau tajam itu betubi-tubi.

Saat Ken membuka pintu mobilnya, spontan N langsung menahan lengan Ken untuk mencegah Ken, berusaha membuat Ken membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi. Ken terdiam melihat N yang seperti itu. Ken menatap N dengan tatapan mata tajam, dan kemudian menepis tangan N. Tanpa memperdulikan N, Ken masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari dorm VIXX. Sementara N hanya diam memandang kepergian Ken.

Ravi meletakkan dua mangkuk sup ayam dengan dua mangkuk nasi di meja makan. Tidak lama kemudian Leo datang menghampiri Ravi lalu langsung duduk di kursi yang berada dekat di meja makan.

"Makanannya sudah siap? Wah kelihatannya enak!"

"Baru kelihatannya saja. Cicipi dulu, chagi."

Leo mengambil sendok yang berada di dekat mangkuk nasi dan sumpitnya, lalu mulai mencicipi sup di mangkuknya. Sementara Ravi duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Leo sambil menatap Leo dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Uhm... Ravi..."

"Ada apa, hyung? Rasanya tidak enak? Kalau tidak enak hyung tidak perlu memaknnya, kita makan makanan dari luar saja ya?"

Baru saja Ravi hendak mengambil mangkuk sup Leo, Leo menjauhkan mangkuk sup nya dari jangkauan Ravi. Itu membuat Ravi bingung.

"Ini enak. Jangan di buang."

Leo kembali memakan sup nya tanpa memperdulikan Ravi yang diam melongo. Ravi merasa senang, karena ternyata masakannya enak. Namun Ravi juga tidak percaya bahwa ternyata dirinya bisa memasak.

"Baiklah, selamat makan."

Ravi memakan sup di mangkuknya, dan ternyata benar apa kata Leo. Sup buatannya memang enak. Memang tidak terlalu enak, tapi itu sudah sangat cukup. Mungkin suatu kebetulan Ravi bisa memasak sup seenak ini.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan mereka, Leo dan Ravi duduk di sofa ruang tamu seraya menonton televisi. Ravi tampak fokus menonton acara yang ditayangkan di televisi itu, sementara Leo tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Leo bosan.

"Wonshik-ah..."

Mendengar Leo memanggil namanya, Ravi menolehkan wajahnya pada Leo dan menatap Leo dengan tatapan mata bertanya.

"Wonshik-ah, aku mau keluar. Aku bosan..."

"Chagi...sudah ku katakan padamu_"

"Wonshik-ah...jebal..."

Melihat tatapan memelas yang diberikan Leo, Ravi tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ravi menghela nafas, lalu mengusap kepala Leo dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Ganti pakaianmu. Kita jalan-jalan keluar."

Ravi memindahkan tatapannya pada perut Leo lalu mengusap perut Leo, seraya tersenyum pada Leo.

"Kita cari baju untuk anak kita."

Leo tersenyum lebar. Tanpa basa basi Leo langsung bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan cepat ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, diikuti oleh Ravi dari belakang.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Leo dan Ravi berjalan keluar dari apartemen. Tanpa mereka sadari, Ken menjalankan mobilnya melewati apartemen yang ditempati oleh Leo dan Ravi. Ken juga tidak menyadari kalau Leo dan Ravi baru saja keluar dari apartemen itu. Mereka berjalan ke arah yang berbeda.

"Leo hyung...eodiseo...?"

Ken tampak frustasi karena tidak menemukan Leo. Ken menambah kecepatan mobilnya hingga tanpa dia sadari sebuah mobil dari arah lain juga sedang melaju cepat. Mobil itu membunyikan klakson mobilnya, membuat Ken menoleh ke samping tempat mobil itu sedang melaju ke arah mobilnya. Namun kecelakaan tetap tidak bisa di hindari. Mobil itu mengantam mobil Ken dari samping cukup keras sehingga mobil Ken terpempar cukup jauh.

Mendengar suara tabrakan, Leo dan Ravi menoleh pada sumber suara. Entah mengapa hati Leo langsung terarah untuk mendekati mobil Ken. Tubuh Leo bergerak sendiri, berusaha ikut masuk dalam kerumunan orang yang sedang mengelilingi mobil Ken.

"Hyung!"

Ravi menyusul Leo, berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang itu untuk mendekati Leo. Dan pada saat Ravi sudah berhasil berdiri di sebelah Leo, pemandangan di depannya membuat Ravi langsung terkaku. Ken, didalam mobil itu, sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan penuh luka. Leo yang berada di sebelahnya juga terkejut melihat itu.

"Ken!!"

Leo berlari mendekati mobil Ken, berusaha membuka pintu mobil Ken. Namun pintu mobil itu tidak bisa terbuka.

"Ken! Ireona! Keluarlah dari mobil ini! Jaehwan-ah!!"

Leo terus berteriak seraya mengedor-ngedor pintu mobil Ken, berharap Ken membuka matanya lalu keluar dari mobil itu, namun nihil. Ken tetap menutup matanya. Leo menangis, sementara Ravi jatuh tersungkur. Masih shock melihat keadaan Ken yang seperti itu.

Leo dan Ravi duduk dibangku tempat duduk di depan ruang UGD, menunggu dokter yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Ken. Tidak lama kemudian, Ravi melihat di ujung lorong rumah sakit, N bersama Hyuk dan Hongbin sedang berbicara dengan perawat yang berjaha di depan rumah sakit.

"Hyung. Ayo kita pergi."

"Tapi Ken..."

"N hyung dan yang lain sudah datang. Kita serahkan pada mereka saja."

Ravi menggenggam tangan Leo lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Leo diam. Sebenarnya Leo masih sangat menghawatirkan Ken, namun Leo hanya bisa diam mengikuti Ravi. Bertepatan saat Leo dan Ravi keluar, N bersama member lain berjalan menuju pintu UGD. N dan Hongbin tidak menyadari kehadiran Leo dan Ravi, namun Hyuk sempat melihat Ravi dan Leo berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aish, jinjja! Apa yang Ken hyung lakukan tadi? Kenapa bisa dia mengalami kecelakaan itu? Pabo!"

"Hongbin-ah! Jangan mengatai dia. Lebih baik kita doakan yang terbaik untuk dia."

"Hyung...sepertinya aku melihat Leo dan Ravi tadi.."

N langsung menoleh pada Hyuk setelah mendengar perkataan Hyuk. Leo dan Ravi disini? Apa itu artinya Leo dan Ravi yang membawa Ken kesini? Jadi Ken sudah menemukan mereka?

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Sepertinya tadi mereka keluar..."

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengejar mereka? Aish!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyuk, N langsung berlari keluar dari rumah sakit. N melihat sekeliling, berharap Leo dan Ravi masih ada di sekitar rumah sakit ini. Namun N tidak menemukan Leo dan Ravi. Pasti sudah terlambat, Leo dan Ravi sudah pergi.

N kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu, menghampiri Hyuk dan Hongbin yang masih berdiri di depan ruang UGD dengan ekspresi wajah cemas. N tampak berjalan dengan langkah lesu.

"Hyung? Kau menemukan mereka?"

"Mereka sudah pergi."

Hyuk menghela nafas, bukan lega, tapi kecewa dan sedikit menyesal karena tadi dia tidak langsung mengejar Leo dan Ravi. Tidak lama kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD itu. N, Hyuk dan Hongbin langsung mengerumuni dokter itu.

"Kalian wali dari Lee Jaehwan?"

"Ne! Bagaimana keadaan dia?"

"Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun kita tidak dapat berbuat apapun...keadaan dia kritis. Sepertinya dia mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup hebat. Saya tidak yakin...namun menurut perkiraan saya kemungkinan dia dapat bertahan hidup hanya 20%"

"Mwo...?"

"Maaf harus memberikan berita buruk ini pada kalian. Nanti para perawat akan memindahkan dia ke ruang ICU. Saya permisi dulu."

Setelah dokter itu membungkuk dan pergi dari tempat itu, N jatuh tersungkur. N masih tidak percaya mendengar penjelasan dokter tadi. Seketika dunianya seperti hancur berkeping-keping.

-to be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Our Baby (Part 5)

Cast : VIXX's member

Tiga bulan berlalu. N berdiri di sebelah sebuah ranjang, dimana di atas ranjang itu terlihat seorang namja berambut kecoklatan masih menutup matanya rapat. Namja itu adalah Ken. Sudah tiga bulan berlalu, namun Ken masih tak kunjung membuka matanya. Hanya satu yang dipikirkan N, mungkin Jaehwan menunggu Leo. Itu artinya N harus dapat menemukan Leo.

Disisi lain, Taekwoon masuk ke dalam kamarnya hendak memanggil Ravi untuk sarapan. Namun sepertinya Ravi masih di dalam kamar mandi.

"Lama sekali? Biasanya dia mandi paling cepat."

Leo duduk di sisi ranjang sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah semakin besar. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya terlihat pada laci meja kecil yang berada di dekat ranjang tempat Leo duduk. Laci itu terlihat sedikit terbuka.

"Um...ada apa didalam situ?"

Sungguh, Leo sangat penasaran ingin melihat isi laci itu. Namun Taekwoon masih agak takut dan ragu, karena kebetulan itu adalah laci tempat Ravi menyimpan barang-barang pribadinya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lagi pula aku dan dia sudah menikah!"

Leo membuka laci itu perlahan. Dan Leo terkejut melihat isi laci itu. Handphone nya berada di dalam laci itu.

"Ah...pantas saja selama tiga bulan ini aku tidak melihat handphone ku. Aku tidak terlalu peduli sih...tapi pasti banyak panggilan penting."

Leo meraih handphone nya lalu menyalakan handphone nya. Dan benar saja, begitu handohone nya menyala, layar handphone nya memperlihatkan banyak sekali missed call dari Ken, N, Hongbin, dan Hyuk. Bahkan mereka juga mengirimi Leo pesan.

"Aigoo, sudah kuduga mereka pasti mencariku!"

Leo mencoba membuka salah satu pesan yang terlihat berada di paling atas di notifikasi handphone nya, yaitu pesan dari N. Namun beberapa saat setelah membaca pesan-pesan dari N, Leo membulatkan mata membaca pesan terakhir yang dikirim oleh N.

"Leo? Kamu dimana? Kumohon kembalilah meski hanya sebentar. Ken mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang dia koma selama tiga bulan, dan sepertinya dia membutuhkanmu."

Tentu saja, pesan itu membuat Leo shock. Leo segera membuka pesan lain, pesan dari Ken. Leo begitu terkejut, ternyata selama ini Ken mencarinya. Leo mencoba membuka pesan yang di kirim oleh Ken.

"Hyung? Kenapa kamu tidak mengangkat telepon dariku?"

"Apakah kau sedang bersama Ravi?"

"Kau dimana, hyung?"

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Ravi tidak memperlakukanmu dengan kasar kan?"

"Bagaimana kondisi kandunganmu, hyung?"

"Hyung..."

"I miss you."

"I love you."

"Can you comeback to our dorm? I need you."

"Hyung, aku akan mencarimu bagaimanapun caranya!"

Leo meneteskan air matanya. Leo merasa bersalah. Mungkin akibat Ken kecelakaan adalah karena Ken berusaha mencarinya.

Tidak lama kemudian Ravi keluar dari kamar mandi, Ravi sudah selesai mandi. Leo langsung menyembunyikan handphone nya dalam laci pribadi miliknya sebelum Ravi melihatnya.

"Wonshik-ah, kamu sudah selesai mandi? Tidak biasanya kau mandi lama..."

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan perubahan. Hyung, hati-hati."

Ravi membantu Leo untuk berdiri saat Leo terlihat hendak berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Leo mengusap perutnya yang sudah membuncit itu. Kehamilannya baru menginjak usia lima bulan namun perutnya sudah terasa berat. Ravi ikut mengusap perut Leo.

"Berat?"

"Hum, ne."

"Perutmu terlihat besar, chagi. Apa mungkin kita mendapat bayi kembar?"

Leo terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak-acak rambut Ravi. Ravi ikut tertawa pelan sambil mengusap perut Leo yang memang terlihat lebih besar untuk ukuran orang yang sedang hamil usia lima bulan pada umumnya.

"Tapi...kau terlihat lebih sexy saat sedang hamil, chagi."

"Apa yang membuat sexy? Aku malah terlihat gendut karena perut besarku ini."

"Tidak, kamu sangat sexy."

"Eish, kau ini. Sudah, ayo makan."

Leo berjalan keluar dari kamar mendahului Ravi. Ravi berjalan cepat lalu langsung memegang punggung Leo. Ravi sangat takut Leo jatuh karena tidak kuat membawa perutnya yang sudah semakin buncit itu, Ravi benar-benar menjaga Leo.

Setelah Leo dan Ravi duduk, mereka memakan makanan yang sudah Leo siapkan diatas meja tadi. Saat makan malam, Leo kembali teringat soal Ken. Leo sangat ingin menjenguk Ken, namun Ravi selalu melarang Leo untuk keluar.

"Eum... Wonshik-ah."

"Hm? Ada apa, chagi?"

"Aku...tadi aku menemukan handphone ku di lokermu..."

Ravi menghentikan aktifitas makannya, lalu meletakkan sumpit yang dia pegang dan menatap Leo dengan tatapan serius. Leo mulai merasa takut melihat tatapan Ravi itu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mendapat pesan...N hyung bilang kalau Ken mengalami kecelakaan dan sudah tiga bulan Ken terbaring koma."

Ravi membulatkan matanya. Ravi benar-benar terkejut mendengar apa yang Leo katakan. Sahabatnya, Ken, terbaring koma selama tiga bulan dan Ravi tidak tau mengenai hal itu.

"Wonshik-ah, tidak sebaiknya kita menjenguk Ken? Mungkin dengan kita berkunjung untuk menjenguknya itu bisa membuat Ken senang dan mempercepat dia untuk sadar dari koma."

"Tidak, hyung."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak, hyung di rumah saja. Hyung mau berjalan keluar dengan perut buncit seperti itu?"

Leo menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Benar juga apa yang Ravi katakan. Leo tidak mau kalau ada fans nya atau bahkan orang-orang sekitar melihat Leo berjalan dengan perut sebesar seperti itu. Bisa jadi akan ada berita heboh di media sosial. Tapi, Leo tetap berusaha mencari alasan agar Leo bisa keluar untuk menjenguk Ken.

"Ah, Ravi. Bukanlah lebih baik kalau kita memeriksakan kandunganku ke rumah sakit? Aku ingin tau bagaimana perkembangan bayi kita. Kita bisa menjenguk Ken setelah memeriksakan keadaan little Kim."

Ravi menghela nafas. Padahal Ravi sudah bilang kalau Ravi tidak mau Leo keluar dengan keadaan perut sebesar itu. Ravi takut akan ada orang yang melihatnya. Tapi Ravi juga setuju dengan ide Leo, Ravi juga ingin tau bagaimana perkembangan bayinya. Ravi berusaha mencari cara agar Leo bisa keluar rumah tanpa ada seorangpun yang tau.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan mendandanimu untuk menyamar agar tidak ada yang tau kalau itu kau, juga untuk menutupi perut besarmu itu."

"Baiklah."

Leo tersenyum senang. Akhirnya Ravi bisa luluh dan mengizinkan Leo untuk pergi menjenguk Ken. Lagi pula Leo juga perlu keluar rumah. Leo butuh udara segar.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan mereka, Leo dan Ravi berganti pakaian. Ravi memilihkan pakaian yang untuk menutupi identitas Leo. Ravi memilihkan baju yang terlihat longgar untuk Leo, lalu memilihkan mantel panjang untuk Leo, itu untuk menutupi perut Leo yang terlihat membuncit. Lalu Ravi juga memberikan Leo masker dan topi untuk menutup wajah Leo, tidak lupa dengan kacamata hitam.

Sekarang, Leo dan Ravi bisa pergi keluar. Ravi berjalan sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya dibelakang punggung Leo, berusaha menahan punggung Leo agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau kuat hyung? Kakimu tidak sakit?"

"Aniya. Tenang saja aku ini cukup kuat."

Leo tersenyum seraya masuk ke dalam mobil setelah Ravi membukakan pintu mobil untuk Leo. Ravi berusaha menghilangkan rasa khawatir dihatinya, lalu menutup pintu mobil. Ravi masuk ke dalam mobil bagian kemudi lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Ravi memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu dengan cepat keluar dan berpindah pada pintu di samping untuk membantu Leo keluar dari mobil.

"Kau terlihat sangat khawatir padaku, Wonshik-ah."

"Tentu saja. Kau terlihat sulit bergerak."

"Yah...memang bayi kita sedikit membuatku sulit bergerak. Oh ya, sudah membuat janji dengan dokter untuk memeriksa kandunganku?"

"Ya. Aku punya satu teman yang menjadi dokter, aku sudah membuat janji dengannya dan dia sedang menunggu kita. Kajja."

Leo mengangguk lalu berjalan disambil Ravi. Leo merapatkan mantelnya, sebisa mungkin Leo menutup perutnya dari orang-orang sampai mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu ruangan dokter yang dimaksud teman Ravi itu.

"Disini? Dr. Shin?"

"Ne. Ayo masuk."

Ravi membukakan pintu lalu mempersilakan Leo masuk terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh Ravi sambil menutup pintu ruangan dokter Shin.

"Wonshik-ah, kamu sudah datang?"

"Ne. Ini 'istri'ku. Kau pasti sangat mengenalnya. Chagi, buka topi, kacamata, dan maskermu. Tenang saja, dia tidak akan membocorkan kehamilanmu pada publik."

Leo mengangguk, lalu Leo membuka topi, masker, dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan seketika, dokter Shin terkejut melihat Leo.

"L-Leo?! Taekwoon?! Jung Taekwoon?! Leo VIXX?"

"Ne, dokter Shin. Jung Taekwoon imnida."

Dokter Shin terkejut bukan main. Tapi kemudian dokter Shin tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka, aku kira awalnya hanya candaan. Ternyata kamu benar-benar menikahinya. Daebak, Kim Wonshik."

"Kamu mengira undangan pernikahanku itu hanya candaan? Jadi karena itu kamu tidak datang? Eish."

"Aniya, bukan karena itu. Saat itu aku memang sedang sibuk. Ah tapi, chukkae. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Bahkan sekarang kalian akan memiliki bayi, cepat sekali."

"Ahaha, terima kasih."

"Nah, sekarang... Taekwoon-ssi. Mari kita mulai periksa bayi dalam kandungan anda."

Dokter Shin bangkit berdiri lalu menuntun Leo untuk berjalan menuju sebuah ranjang, dokter Shin juga membantu Leo untuk berbaring diatas ranjang itu. Setelah itu dokter Shin menutup tirai dan memulai pemeriksaan.

"Yaa, boleh aku ikut melihat? Aku juga ingin melihat bayiku."

"Tentu! Kemarilah, Wonshik-ah."

Ravi bangkit berdiri. Ravi membuka sedikit tirai yang menutupi dokter Shin dan Leo, lalu berdiri di samping dokter Shin yang sedang memeriksa kandungan Leo dengan menggunakan mesin USG.

"Woah, daebak! Wonshik-ah, lihat! Kamu akan mendapat bayi kembar tiga."

Ravi melihat mesin USG itu. Mata Ravi terlihat berbinar saat melihat tiga janin dari monitor USG itu, terlihat senyum tipis terukir di wajah Ravi. Leo terkekeh melihat Ravi.

"Kau senang, Wonshik-ah?"

"Tentu, chagi! Aku memang sangat mengharapkan anak kembar. Kebetulan yang sangat bagus."

"Mereka terlihat sangat sehat. Kalian sudah menjaga mereka dengan sangat baik sejauh ini. Tapi... Wonshik-ah, Taekwoon-ssi, kalian harus hati-hati."

"Wae?"

"Untuk kehamilan pada namja, akan sangat beresiko. Taekwoon akan menjadi sangat rapuh apa lagi yang didalam perutnya adalah kembar tiga. Sebisa mungkin kamu harus menjaga Leo seketat mungkin. Jangan biarkan dia kelelahan."

"Itu selalu aku lakukan."

"Dan Taekwoon-ssi, saya menyarankan anda untuk mengurangi aktifitas. Lebih seringlah beristirahat. Jangan memikirkan hal berat. Saya juga menyarankan anda untuk mencoba senam untuk ibu hamil, agar perutmu dan pinggangmu tidak terlalu kaku."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya di rumah."

Setelah itu, dokter Shin mematikan mesin USG nya lalu membantu Leo untuk turun dari ranjang. Ravi menuntun Leo untuk kembali duduk di kursi yang disediakan didepan meja dokter Shin.

"Aku memberikan beberapa resep vitamin, kamu bisa membelinya di apotek nanti. Dan... oh ya, Taekwoon-ssi?"

"Ne?"

"Kamu berencana akan melahirkan normal atau melalui operasi?"

"Eh...? Aku belum merencanakannya... kupikir itu masih lama."

"Baguslah. Saya menyarankan, lebih baik melahirkan dengan operasi saja, jangan memaksa untuk melahirkan dengan normal."

"Wae?"

"Pinggangmu dan lubangmu tidak se elastis milik wanita, kalau kau memaksa untuk melahirkan normal, itu akan membahayakan anda, itu akan sangat beresiko."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti, dokter."

Dokter Shin menyerahkan kertas berisi resep vitamin untuk Leo, lalu Leo dan Ravi berpamitan untuk pergi. Leo dan Ravi berjalan keluar dari ruangan dokter Shin bersama.

Ravi langsung berjalan menuju apotek. Sepertinya Ravi lupa kalau Ravi sudah berjanji pada Leo untuk sekalian menjenguk Ken di rumah sakit. Leo menahan tangan Ravi.

"Wonshik-ah~ bukankah kau bilang mau sekalian menjenguk Ken?"

"Ah, mianhae, chagi. Aku lupa. Kau sudah tanyakan dimana kamar rawat inap Ken?"

"Sudah."

"Ayo kita kesana."

Leo menganggukan kepalanya, lalu Leo dan Ravi berjalan mencari kamar rawat inap Ken sesuai yang diberitahukan oleh N.

Ravi membuka pintu kamar rawat inap dengan papan bertuliskan "Lee Jaehwan" didepannya. Ravi membiarkan Leo masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Jaehwan-ah..."

Leo langsung berjalan cepat mendekati Ken yang masih terbaring dengan mata tertutup rapat. Ravi menyusul Leo dari belakang.

"Chagi, jalan berjalan terlalu cepat."

Ravi mengusap perut Leo khawatir. Mengingat perkataan dokter Shin kalau kehamilan namja yang sangat jarang membuat Leo akan menjadi rapuh, Ravi jadi semakin khawatir pada Leo. Tapi Leo tidak memperdulikan itu.

"Jaehwan-ah...aku sudah datang. Sadarlah..."

Leo menggenggam tangan Ken yang dipasangi selang infus itu. Tidak ada respon dari Ken. Leo dan Ravi menghela nafas melihat Ken yang masih tetap memejamkan matanya tidak memberi respon apapun.

"Taekwoonie, duduklah. Kakimu tidak sakit berdiri sambil membawa perut yang sebesar itu?"

Mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar untuk Leo, reflek Leo langsung menoleh ke belakang tempat sumber suara. Ternyata itu adalah N, yang sedang tersenyum tipis sambil membawakan kursi untuk Leo. Leo membalas senyum N lalu duduk di kursi itu.

"Taekwoonie, Wonshik-ah, lama tidak bertemu. Kemana saja kalian?"

"Kami memesan sebuah apartemen untuk tempat tinggal sementara."

"Untuk apa?"

Ravi terdiam. Ravi tidak bisa menjawab alasan sebenarnya karena Ravi takut Ken mengambil Leo darinya. Mengingat Ravi yang belum begitu yakin kalau memang Ken memikiki niat seperti itu, Ravi takut nantinya dia akan terlihat seakan menuduh Ken yang yang tidak-tidak.

"Aniya. Hanya perlu menata rumah tangga. Dan...berhubung Leo hyung sedang hamil juga."

"Oh...arraseo. Ah ngomong-ngomong, sudah masuk usia berapa? Bagaimana keadaan kandunganmu, Taekwoonie?"

"Ini sudah memasuki bulan ke lima. Mereka sehat, hyung."

"Eoh? 'Mereka'? Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Ah, aku lupa aku belum mengatakannya. Didalam sini ada Kim triplets. Aku dan Wonshik akan mendapatkan bayi kembar tiga."

Leo menjawab sambil mengusap perut nya dan memasang senyum tipis di wajahnya. N membulatkan mata mendengar jawaban Leo.

"Kembar tiga? Uwah, chukkae! Ah, pasti mereka lucu sekali."

"Tentu. Mirip appa nya."

"Mwo? Mirip aku? Apa maksudmu, hyung? Yaa!"

Sementara N, Leo, dan Ravi bercanda tawa bersama, tanpa mereka sadari jari Ken sedikit bergerak. Ken mulai melakukan pergerakan kecil.

-to be continued-


End file.
